Talk:Muppet commercials
German mushroom commercial Link. Anyone have any info surrounding it? - Oscarfan (talk) 17:46, October 26, 2013 (UTC) :No, but that's a fantastic thing to find. Just from eyeballing the puppets, it looks like it was made around the same time as The Muppets at Walt Disney World? -- Danny 17:59, October 26, 2013 (UTC) ::For the record, that's not German. It's Dutch. I wonder if Jog knows anything about it. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:51, October 26, 2013 (UTC) :::My mistake; I mixed up the German and Dutch Kermit voices. - Oscarfan (talk) 21:43, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Celanese Chemical Company Just an obligatory Red Book entry pointing out info on another series of commercials that currently redirect here. --Minor muppetz 20:05, March 21, 2012 (UTC) : I think we should just have a general understanding that if the Red Book gives more details on a commercial, then we should un-redirect and put the info there. Not if it's just the company and the date (which we're listing on this page anyway) -- but there's lots of nice info in that entry. Does anyone have other thoughts about it? -- Danny (talk) 18:03, March 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah, that's a given. It's just that with the movie coming out this week, nobody has got around to it yet, since we're all mining other stuff. Which can happens on a Wiki anyway, sometimes taking time to get to things, but right now it's because we have an embarrassment of riches as far as stuff to Wiki about. Yay! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 18:20, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Another Product to Unredirect Jim Henson's Red Book has posted an entry on M&M Mars - Sprint Chocolate Wafers commercials. Though I'm not sure if we should change the redirect on M&M Mars or create a page for Sprint Chocolate Wafers (which, after checking, does not redirect here). --Minor muppetz 19:51, February 27, 2012 (UTC) :Yay, nice! Another long-time wiki mystery solved. :) I think we create the page for Sprint Chocolate Wafers, and then redirect M&M Mars to that page. Gotta love the Red Book feed. -- Danny (talk) 21:33, February 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Here 'ya go ;) -- Jon (talk) 21:57, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Getty Oil Getty Oil redirects here, but now there's info online to create a page for it. --Minor muppetz 02:04, January 11, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, fantastic! We can change the redirect into a new page -- here's the redirect page]... -- Danny (talk) 17:50, January 11, 2012 (UTC) TR600 Commercial? I came across this Video on youtube, and I was wondering if this was a commercial or not? --Froghan417 00:36, November 18, 2011 (UTC) :It doesn't look like a commercial... might be part of an industrial film? -- Danny (talk) 00:40, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Apeco Today Jim Henson's Red Book provided historical information on the Apeco industrial films. I tried to create a page for Apeco but saw that it redirects here. Now that we have some info we can make a page now (and should it be titled Apeco, APECO, or American Photocopy Equipment Company?). --Minor muppetz 04:32, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :Now that there's some info for it, we should certainly have a page. — scarecroe 06:56, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Title What do you guys think about moving this to "Muppet Commercials"? It would be easier to find, and better for Google searches. -- Danny (talk) 15:43, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :That works. —Scott (talk) 15:45, 19 June 2009 (UTC) ::Likewise. This was an early article title, back when we had more "List of" pages in general. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 16:07, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :::Awesome, I'm doin' it. -- Danny (talk) 19:18, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Is this list international? It includes two non-American ads, yet it is categorized under "TV Commercials", which is strictly for American content. -- Zanimum 18:07, 14 December 2006 (UTC) :That's a good point. Should we make a new header here, or a list on a new page? — Scott (talk) 18:23, 14 December 2006 (UTC) ::Puerto Rico is part of the United States. I'd support moving the New Zealand one, though. -- Danny (talk) 01:18, 18 December 2006 (UTC) :::I think the New Zeland and German commercials should be removed. Are there enough other ads to support a Chronological List of International Commercials? -- Brad D. (talk) 21:15, 18 December 2006 (UTC) ::::I don't know. What we have are already listed at Category:International Commercials. So either a list can be constructed from that, or really, just put a See Also on this page that international ads aren't being included. Since I can't recall how precise the years were on some of those (there's also a series of Statler and Waldorf spots for a German bank which I'm still trying to research), the latter might work best. Either way, I agree on taking them out of here. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:38, 18 December 2006 (UTC) :::::I agree. I moved them. -- Danny (talk) 22:53, 18 December 2006 (UTC) American Oil Motor Club This sketch was included in some of the press materialhttp://www.sites.si.edu/images/exhibits/Jim%20Henson/slideshow/pages/drawing_jpg.htm for Jim Henson's Fantastic World. The page says that this engine character, named Charlie, was made for an "American Oil Motor Club" commercial. There are no articles on the wiki about Charlie or American Oil Motor Club. Was he finished and used, or just an idea on paper? Any information on Charlie or American Oil Motor Club commercials? -- Brad D. (talk) 06:25, 28 November 2006 (UTC) :The client was actually American Oil/Standard Oil (whether or not a motor club played into the ads is unknown right now). He's half of Clyde and Charlie. The sketch is also in Jim Henson's Designs and Doodles (book), but nobody had felt up to scanning it. So this works. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:10, 30 November 2006 (UTC) Faygo Commercial Now, maybe it's because I'm a Londoner... Oh, I mean maybe it's because I'm from England. But I do not know what Faygo is. All I know I've seen it a few times in images with Wilkins and Wontkins. Is this a real product? Ifso, It's not on the commercials page -- Warrick 10:55, 22 March 2006 (UTC) :http://www.faygo.com It's a brand of soda sold in the eastern US. --Erik Ebrowne 17:19, 7 April 2006 (UTC) ::Yes. But if they made commercials for them, Why have they never been listed anywhere? -- Warrick 09:38, 10 April 2006 (UTC) :::I'm not sure what you mean by "never been listed anywhere." -- Scott Scarecroe 19:14, 12 April 2006 (UTC) ::::I think Warrick means that they haven't been mentioned on any website anywhere -- Big V 19:21, 12 April 2006 (UTC) :::::In most released lists and footage they have never shown a FAYGO ad. -- Warrick 18:41, 18 April 2006 (UTC)